Appreciate
by the free time writer
Summary: What happens when a car accident takes away a Russo's life. Songfic. Oneshot. JALEX Warning: Very emotional.


**Once again I got inspired by music.**

**Song: "Appreciate", by Nick Jonas.**

**Pairing(s): Jalex**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Death, incest.**

**Oneshot.**

**-x-**

Jerry Russo was going back home in a cold night. He was speaking to Justin on his cellphone while he drove.

"So…you think Alex's going to like her present?" he asked his son.

"_I'm sure she will dad."_

"Well, good…is everything ready?"

"_Yeah dad, the cake's in the fridge and I called Harper, she's on her way."_

"It's going to be a good family celebration."Jerry smiled, thinking of how Alex would be happy to spend her birthday with her best friend and family. She hadn't wanted anything big, as always.

Suddenly, a huge truck appeared from nowhere. It was out of control, zigzagging on the road.

Jerry only had time to yell in horror before it hit his car.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road,_

_Won't make it home tonight._

_He was driving fast on his cell phone,_

_That's how he left this life. (humm)_

The car was thrown to one side, hitting the floor. An excruciating pain ran through Jerry's body as he gasped for air. Blood was everywhere. His vision started blurring.

_While he was hangin' by a thread_

_these were the final words he said_

The only thing he could think of was his family. He'd never see them again. A wave of pain hit him.

Alex…his baby girl. He wouldn't be able to see her. Tears slid down his face.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,_

_She's beautiful, so beautiful._

_It might get rough sometimes_

_But I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)_

_I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her_

He never thought dying could be so painful. A new wave of pain hit him as he gave a last gasp for air.

"Alex…" he whispered before he gave in.

_Life is too short so take the time and appreciate_

Theresa was in the kitchen, cooking her famous _quesadillas_, when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Russo?"_

"Yes, it's me."

"_Well, good night, I'm Ted, from the police department. And…I'm afraid I have some bad news…it's your husband…"_

Theresa froze.

"…_he just died in a car accident. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Russo."_

Theresa's hand shuddered as tears began sliding down her face.

"T-thank you for warning me officer…g-good night." She hung up the phone and broke down in tears, collapsing on her knees.

_There's a woman crying on the kitchen floor,_

_She got a call tonight._

She was now walking towards Alex's room. She knocked on the door and heard a "Come in." from Alex.

Alex froze when she saw that her mom had tears on her face.

"Mom…what's wrong?" she asked, shyly. Theresa sat down next to her and hugged her tight.

_Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door_

_Walks in and holds her tight (humm)_

Justin and Max appeared. "Mom? Why're you crying?" asked Justin, worried. Theresa made a sign for them to sit down. They did so, sitting on Alex's bed next to them.

_Wondering how and where to start,_

_Is there a way to shield her heart?_

"Your father…h-he died in a car accident…" she said between sobs. The three siblings gasped, their eyes widening in shock.

"No…it can't be, mom…" said Alex, her eyes tearing. Justin stayed silent, his head lowered. Max still had a shocked look as he hugged his mom.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,_

_She's beautiful, so beautiful._

_It might get rough sometimes_

_But I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)_

_I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her_

_Life is too short so take the time and appreciate.  
_

Theresa had left to her room. Max had gone with her, as he refused to stay alone. Alex just _stayed_ on her bed, in shock, tears rolling down her face.

_Any but a loving way_

_get hurt along the way_

She looked up and saw Justin standing on her doorway. He was staring at her, trying to figure what to say.

"Alex…" he started, his voice cracking. She waited for him to speak, but instead, he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

_Don't be afraid to open up_

_And use the time you have before it fades_

She sobbed into his shoulder and he tightened his grip around her, gently massaging her back to calm her.

_Show your love today_

They stayed like that, holding on to eachother. No words were necessary. They were sharing the same pain. The pain of loosing a father.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,_

_She's beautiful, so beautiful._

_It might get rough sometimes_

_But I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)_

_I wish I grabbed chance to say to her_

When they finally let go of eachother, Justin stared into Alex's eyes.

"Justin…?"

"Alex…"

_Life is too short so take the time and appreciate._

"Life is too short." He said, before pressing his lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke apart, their arms still around eachother.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Life is too short so take the time and appreciate._

**-x-**

**Ok…this is the very first fic I wrote that got me so emotional…**

**Anyway, I wanna know if you liked it.**


End file.
